


Feather Light

by dazedwriter



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Feathers & Featherplay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rose Apothecary (Schitt's Creek), Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedwriter/pseuds/dazedwriter
Summary: Set during Season 6, episode 11 "Escape Room".David and Patrick get a chance for some alone time in between the escape room and the Wobbly Elm.Porn without plot ensues, with some use of David's feather tiara.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Feather Light

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfic, so please be gentle. 
> 
> Not edited by anyone so any grammatical and spelling errors are mine and I apologize if they are there. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Comments and kudos are always much appreciated. x

David turned the key in the door of Rose Apothecary. He turned around briefly to Patrick, standing right behind him, eager to get inside. 

“What?” Patrick said

“It’s been awhile since we’ve done this.” said David, a glimmer of cheekiness in his eyes. 

~~~~~~~

David and Patrick were at the halfway point of their joint bachelor party. The escape room portion of the party was over and they were on their way to the Wobbly Elm. Johnny, Moira, Alexis and Stevie had taken a separate car to the bar, so David and Patrick decided they would make a sneaky stop in at work for some fun on the way. The car ride to the apothecary was fairly quiet, but fairly handsy. They hadn’t fucked in Rose Apothecary in a long time. There was no need to anymore. They had Patricks’ apartment now. All sexual activity was done in the confines of those four walls. As much as the early days in their relationship were great, it was nice knowing that they now had frequent privacy and that they didn’t have to worry about a customer walking in or Ray wanting to have a conversation. David spent the whole car ride with his hand rubbing slowly up and down Patrick’s inner thigh. He got closer and closer up his leg, lightly brushing his groin. Patrick glanced over at David, brow furrowed. 

“David……”

“Hmm yes?” he replied, distracted by the ever growing bulge in Patrick’s pants. 

“If you do that for much longer there won’t be much happening when we get to work. Besides, I don’t want to crash this car because I’m distracted by you.”

“Hmph, fine” said David, reluctantly pulling his hand away.

Patrick looked over at David and smirked. He was still wearing the tiara with the pink feathers on top. He wondered what David could do with those feathers. His cock twitched. He loved what David did to him. How just a rub of the thigh and a light brush over his groin was enough to get him hard. He glanced down at David’s’ groin, trying to see if there was any hint of erection there. It was hard to tell. David’s’ “over pants fabric” made it difficult to see and he wasn’t about to reach over and find out. Not after he asked David to stop touching him. He would just have to wait until they got to work. They were only a couple of miles off anyway. Patrick put his foot down on the gas a little. He was so eager to get David all to himself.

~~~~~~~

They walked into work, flicked on the lights and headed out the back. In the early days of their relationship, when their only choice of privacy was at work, they decided to buy a small two seater couch for the storeroom. Fucking on the desk was getting old, plus it was hurting their backs. The plush couch that Patrick picked up from a furniture store in Elmdale was perfect. David started removing clothes immediately, Patrick admiring the view. 

“Are you going to get undressed or just stand there?! We have time constraints!” David said

Patrick smiled and started undressing himself. David had neatly folded his clothes on the desk. He was now standing in just his underwear and tiara. He went to remove the tiara. Patrick stopped him. 

“Uh-uh. Keep that on please.”

David looked at him quizzically. “You like this?”

Patrick moved closer to him, now in his underwear himself. He wrapped his arms around Davids naked waist, looking up at the tiara, then his focused on his face.

“Yes, I do.” Patrick sighed breathlessly, leaning up to kiss David square on the mouth. David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s shoulders, pulling him in closer. The kiss deepened, Patrick running his tongue along David’s bottom lip, inviting himself in. David willingly accepted, pulling Patrick’s tongue into his mouth, eliciting a moan from Patrick. David pressed his groin up against Patrick’s. Their hard cocks rubbed against each other, both men moaning against each other’s lips. 

“I need these off now.” said Patrick, tugging at the waistband of David’s underwear. 

“And I need you on that couch.” said David, moving his hands to Patrick’s waist and moving him to the couch. 

David pushed Patrick onto the couch, with an assertive force that drove him wild. David made quick work of Patrick’s underwear before removing his own. Patrick was sitting on the couch, looking up at David, who was sporting nothing but a tiara and a hard cock. Patrick’s hand moved to his own cock, unable to resist himself with this sight of David. David smiled at Patrick touching himself. He loved watching his fiance pleasure himself. He loved it even more when he was touching himself over him. David knelt down in front of Patrick and batted his hand away, before wrapping his own hand around Patrick’s cock. He watched Patrick’s face as he moved his hand up and down, paying extra attention to the head. His face was always so expressive during sex and right now, his eyes were closed, mouth slightly ajar, focusing on the pleasure David was giving him. David’s hand suddenly stopped, causing Patrick’s eyes to snap open, a disappointed groan escaping his mouth. Before the groan even finished, David had his mouth around Patrick’s cock. Patrick’s eyes shut again, head lulled back on the couch, eliciting a steady stream of small moans. David was working his cock perfectly, bobbing his head up and down with expertise. His hand worked the base, keeping a steady rhythm, his other hand cupping and squeezing his balls. He took Patrick in as deep as he could, causing the feathers of the tiara to tickle Patrick's stomach. Patrick gasped, causing David to quickly stop what he was doing and sit up. 

“Bad gasp or good gasp?” said David, kneeling on the floor in front of Patrick. 

“Good gasp. Definitely a good gasp.” said Patrick, motioning for David to resume working on his cock. 

“Well, if you like that, let’s see what else you may like.” said David, bending his head down and lightly rubbing the pink feathers along Patrick’s chest. 

“Yes, this. This is good.” said Patrick. 

“Good, I’ll keep going then.” said David, reaching down for Patrick’s hard cock.

He started working Patrick’s cock, rhythmically moving his hand up and down, occasionally pausing to squeeze the base, to slow him a little bit. He continued running the feather over Patrick’s torso, loving hearing the sounds escaping Patrick’s mouth. He paused at each nipple, carefully circling the feather over each. He loved being able to please his fiancé like this. David removed his hand from Patrick’s cock and lowered himself again. He pushed Patrick’s cock up against his stomach, so his balls were exposed. David lowered his head and moved the feathers over Patrick's balls with a graceful ease. Patrick’s eyes widened and a sound left his mouth that he’d never heard before. 

“Oh fuck, David…” Patrick trailed off. 

He was watching David, watching David’s hand on his cock and the feathers on his balls. He needed him and he needed him now. He pulled David up into a forceful kiss, one that was all lips and tongues and skin. Patrick lay down on the couch and pulled David on top of him. The kissing continued, this time more hot and heavy, tongues exploring each other’s mouths as their hands explored each other’s bodies. They kept pressing their hard cocks against each other, groaning each time their cocks touched.

Patrick reached down to David’s cock, moving his hand up and down at a steady pace. He wanted to work on David, but he knew he wasn’t far off finishing and he desperately wanted David to fuck him whilst wearing that tiara. Patrick pulled his lips away from David momentarily. 

“David… I need you to fuck me. I’m so close. I want you in me when I come. I want you to feel me come.” said Patrick, his eyes dark with desire. 

“Yes, yes please. You don’t have to ask” David said, winking. He got up and ruffled around in the desk drawers next to him, finding a condom and lube. At home they didn’t bother with a condom. They stopped using them a long time ago. Work was a different story. Condoms made it an easy clean up and the chance of things leaking on the couch was much smaller. David finally found them at the back of the drawer, before coming back to the couch. He opened the condom packet and went to remove it. 

“Wait.” said Patrick, stopping him in his tracks. “You’ve been so good to me, I’d like to blow you before you put that on.” He said, motioning to the condom. 

“I thought you were close?” said David

“Oh I am, but if I do love having your cock in my mouth, so why waste an opportunity to do that?” said Patrick.

David smiled

“Well alright then.” a feigned exasperation in David’s voice. “if you insist.”

He resumed his position laying over Patrick, but this time moving himself up Patrick’s body so his cock was at his mouth. David’s knees were wedged under Patrick’s shoulders, one of Patrick’s hands moving up to grip the base of David’s cock. Patrick placed David’s cock in his mouth, working his tongue underneath the head. He kept a steady rhythm with his hand, working his cock like a pro. The sounds coming from David were marvellous. Each time he licked under the head of his cock, he moaned. The slower he licked, the longer he groaned. Patrick’s other hand, the one that wasn’t on his fiances cock, was on David’s lower back, encouraging David to push his cock further into Patrick’s mouth. David did so eagerly, looking down at his fiance and loving the sight of his fiance taking cock so well. Patrick slowly stopped and David got the hint that it was time for him to pull back. 

“Lube.” said Patrick, bringing his legs up ready. 

David passed him the lube. Patrick smeared some on his fingers, before squeezing some on David’s hand. Patrick worked the lube around his hole while David rubbed it all over his cock. David watched Patrick, seeing his fingers moving in a circular motion around his hole, was such a hot sight to see. Seeing Patrick touch himself drove David wild. Patrick knew this and often capitalized on it. Patrick could see David watching him, so he slowly slipped one finger in. He knew it would drive David wild and drive him wild it did. David leaped on top of him, Patrick’s legs quickly wrapping around David’s back, almost pleading for David to fuck him. Their mouths smashed together while David quickly lined up his cock with Patrick’s asshole. He looked Patrick straight in the eyes as he slowly pushed himself in. They both groaned. Patrick was so tight. They maintained eye contact until David was all the way in. Patrick ran his hands all over David’s back, pulling him in as close as possible. He reached up to kiss David, running his hands through his hair, knocking the tiara occasionally. David start moving his cock in Patrick, slowly pumping in and out at a steady rate. He started going faster and faster, their breathing and moans getting louder and louder with each increase in pace. With each thrust from David, the feathers on his tiara moved, causing Patrick to think back to how they felt on his balls. The tickly, soft sensation drove him wild. He pulled David down to kiss him again, their kissing getting more and more frantic. They were both so close. David pulled back from the kiss, leaving Patrick confused. David took off the tiara, a welcome relief from having worn it all day, and ran the feather over Patrick’s nipples. Patrick’s let out a moan that David had never heard before. But then again, he had never done this before with Patrick. David kept pumping his cock into Patrick’s ass, whilst alternating the feather between each nipple. It wasn’t long before Patrick came hard, his cock spurting cum all over his chest and his ass clamping down on David’s cock. This was all it took for David to come too. Seeing Patrick cum all over himself and feeling Patrick come as his cock was buried deep in his ass sent him over the edge. He came hard, crying out before collapsing on top of Patrick in a breathy heap. 

They quickly got up, cleaned themselves off and got dressed. They knew that by being this late they would already be inviting a lot of questions, questions they probably didn’t want to answer. 

They turned off the lights of Rose Apothecary and headed for the door. 

They both turned and looked at the storeroom.

“Thanks for the nostalgia trip, storeroom.” David chuckled at Patrick, before they headed off to get quite drunk at the Wobbly Elm. Thank god they were getting a lift home.


End file.
